Diablo Nemesis X:D
Diablo Nemesis X:D is a Balence-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It appeared in the Beyblade Metal Fury Movie: The God of Destruction returns Nemesis. Face Bolt: Nemesis The Face Bolt depicts "Nemesis". In Greek mythology, Nemesis was the spirit of rebuke against the Gods, and was the Goddess of Revenge and Balance. The Face Bolt is quite interesting because it uses elements from many Metal Fury/4D Beyblades to form the Face image of Nemesis. It uses the chin of Variares, the eyes of Phantom Orion, the crown of Mercury Anubius (located above the right eye), an eye of Beat Lynx, the arrow on the left eye of Flame Sagittario, a wing of Big Bang Pegasis, a wing of Death Quetzalcoatl, the paw and claws of Fang Leone, the head of L-Drago Destroy, the head of Aquila from Jade Jupiter. The head of Blitz Striker, the scythe of Scythe Kronos, the swan from Kreis Cygnus, the mouth of Duo Uranus, and the helmet of Fusion Hades. Also, if one were to look closely, the Face Bolt forms a perf ect skull shape, with the eye sockets included. The motif is featured on a translucent purple Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Nemesis *'Weight:' 3.2 grams The Nemesis Energy Ring, like it's Face Bolt and Fusion Wheel, Diablo, uses different characteristics of Metal Fury ''Beyblades incorporated into it's design. It uses parts of the Pegasus, Kronos, Uranus, Cygnus, and Jupiter 4D/Metal Fury Energy Rings as a whole. It uses the head design of Pegasus, the scythe design of Kronos, the whirlpool-like shape of Uranus, the swan wings of Cygnus opposite of each other, and the spiky thorn-like details of Jupiter. Nemesis also showcases a Dragon from L-Drago onto it, swallowing its own tail (just like Oroborus). As a whole, Nemesis is a lso reminiscent of Aquario; due to their circular shape, and Nemesis' dragon's head and tail resembling Aquario's waves, all this said, the design does also look like a mermaid and a skeletal mermaid circling each other. Nemesis weighs 3.2 grams, which put is on par with the one of the heaviest Energy Rings for Defense; Bull, Aquario, and Kerbecs (Aquario weighs the same as well) but it is still outclassed by Kerbecs, which weighs 3.3 grams Fusion Wheel: Diablo '''Weight:' 51 grams *'Metal Frame' Diablo's Metal Frame is a circular Frame that primarily consists of three heads. These include, a design that resembles the smirk of Phantom Orion with blue/purple eyes, the face of a beast with green eyes and tusks, and the head of Fang Leone. It does feature some jagged paw-like protrusions around it as well. This might pay somewhat of a homage to the Biblical description of a "Cherub", a creature with the face of a man, a bird, and a lion. Yet the stickers of the eyes are extremely flimsy, so it falls off easily. Also, because of the different parts, the air force is a little floppy, and weight balance distribution is off, but it is hard to see it. *'Core' Diablo's Core is also a circular Core that also borrows designs from many Metal Fury/4D Beys. They are as follows, a part of Scythe Kronos T125EDS, a part of Blitz Striker 100RSF, a wing design of Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF, a part of Fusion Hades AD145SWD, a part of Flash Sagittario, a part of Variares D:D, a dragon's head/neck of L-Drago Destroy F:S, and a wing design of Big Bang Pegasus F:D. Other than this, the Core does indeed appear bulky and thick. Diablo's main gimmick is the ability to pair up two of the aforementioned Beyblade designs together in order to form one of the main contact points. Other than this, Diablo has taken a massive makeover compared to it's Prototype, Proto Nemesis. Just like the rest of the 4D Fusion Wheels, Diablo features a Mode Change. With a total of two Modes, them being "Attack Mode" and "Ultimate Balance Mode". In Attack Mode, Diablo appears just like it's official picture but in Ultimate Balance Mode, Diablo appears to be turned upside-down with the Nemesis 4D Energy Ring being pushed up. Diablo's Metal Frame is also free-spinning in Ultimate Balance Mode. Performance Performance wise, when Diablo is in Attack Mode, it features high recoil due to it's many'' 4D/'Metal Fury Beyblade'' details in it's design, it has good attack power compared to wheels such as Variares, Blitz, L-Drago Destroy, Lightning, and even Big Bang. While in Ultimate Balance Mode, it's recoil is very low and can hold it's ground against Beys such as Hades Kerbecs BD145DS. Because of S²D and S, as well as Diablo's Metal Frame being free spinning, Diablo's Stamina is quite good but that only occurs when it's in Ultimate Balance Mode, since S²D cannot be used when Diablo is on Attack Mode and since the Metal Frame is only free-spinning in that Mode. But still, many people prefer using Attack Mode because Diablo's attack power is a main way to win a battle, especially against some Stamina type Beyblades such as Phantom Orion B:D. Another reason is if you use Diablo in Ultimate Balance Mode, it doesn't just reduce its Attack ability, but also causes Stamina loss when it is knocked by other Beyblades, because of its free spinning Metal Frame. Overall Overall, Diablo is a versatile fusion wheel. It is better in Attack mode, due to its increased attack and stamina (albeit more recoil). Its many uneven edges, decent sized gaps, and unbalance makes it a great Attack fusion wheel. Diablo's heavy weight can also control Right Rubber Flat in its early stages with a Metal Face. Its slanted shape and heavy weight makes it a great Defense fusion wheel as well. Notes Because of the massive weight, it will spin longer than most beys while the X:D tip is in sharp mode. 4D Bottom: X-Drive (X:D) *'Weight:' 7.3 grams X:D (X Drive) features three Performance Tips, much like D:D, which are XF (Extreme Flat), a new Tip by the name of S²D (Stern Semi Defense) and S (Sharp), the Tips are quite small however. X:D appears to be a hybrid of D:D and F:D/ F:S. A s the Tips follow patterns but do not always use the same; it can occur from XF, S²D, to S or S to S²D to XF[1], but this automatic change only takes place when Diablo is in Ultimate Balance Mode, since Attack Mode only allows for manual changes, similar to D:D. S²D only appears in Ultimate Balance Mode however. The XF on X:D is more like a HXF (Hole Extreme Flat). X:D's purpose in Ultimate Balance Mode is that as soon as Diablo gets hit, it switches to the next Tip in X:D, but it is unsuccessful most of the time. For S, the bottom of X:D creates a small protrusion shaped like Sharp's Tip, but not of the same height and more of a ball shape instead of a fine point, giving it better defence and balance. For S²D, the protrusion becomes smaller and appears circular, much like B or WB; even though S²D is meant to be SD's upgrade. Finally, for XF, the protrusion retracts inside X:D's bottom and now appears flat, used for XF's fast and aggressive movement. Also having the height of a 145, X:D regains balance fast, after each attack in sharp mode. The "stern" in it's name seems to mean that it is a rounded off variant of SD. For Attack Mode, whose tip changes manually, people usually use the Sharp tip. The reason is because it can provide more stamina than that of XF, and can also hit other beys easier because of its slower movement, instead of just moving around the stadium and stop spinning just after a short period of time. You may say sliding shoot can solve this problem, but it cannot as XF is too wide and lacks grip. The bey will just move around on the outer part of the stadium right after the sliding shoot, and also because of the heaviness of Diablo. However X:D scrapes the floor too much in S and its also a mediocre bottom. It is a translucent light purple in colour. Overall, this is a mediocre bottom with no real use.